Surface of a Barricade
by LittleKoneko11
Summary: Emotions can run wild even in the worst of places. Thankfully there's abandoned locker rooms to deal with that. (Mature: Shūsaku x Narumi)


Surface of a Barricade

 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shūsaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** Wall Sex, PWOP, Semi-public, mostly and somewhat clothed sex

 **Spoilers:** None really if you know the characters: Chapter 25 / Episode 16  
Set before Chapter 25 / Episode 16

 **A/N:** I really wanted to try writing wall sex with this couple. Although I'm unfamiliar with writing it so I hope it turned out fine.

 **Summary:** _Emotions can run wild even in the worst of places. Thankfully there's abandoned locker rooms to deal with that. (Mature: Shūsaku x Narumi)_

* * *

Narumi's back hit the wall heavily.

Followed by a very vigorous kiss and powerful hands pinning his arms to the sides of his head. Narumi felt dizzy, he'd never had Shūsaku be this forceful before. All the teasing and tiniest forms of contact during their meeting must have got to him. They weren't even outside of the building yet. Shūsaku had just shoved him into one of the locker rooms with a kiss, Narumi following the motion that Shūsaku set as to not be caught in the open kissing. He was then pushed and pinned against a wall beside the lockers, Narumi was glad the locker rooms were rarely used anymore. They were mostly there for new recruits who were just getting their uniform or had forgotten to wear one when heading over.

Shūsaku forced one of his legs between Narumi's. Appling a lot pressure to the point Narumi wasn't able to keep his feet flat. Narumi moaned into the kiss and rutted his hips a bit in order to get more pleasure. Shūsaku wouldn't release his arms, very focused on taking Narumi's breath away. He was doing a good job of it, Narumi shifted closer but Shūsaku pulled away only to catch Narumi's bottom lip between his teeth. Applying a gentle pressure and sticking his tongue out to lick. Narumi searched for his focus and found it quickly upon remembering he was still in the JIDA and that his rank was also a sergeant. He wasn't about to be caught doing this.

Narumi pulled back, getting his lips free "H-hey, I know you're excited."

Shūsaku gave him a smouldering look.

"And really fucking sexy right now but not here. We'll get in a lot of trouble for kissing in public and I know I haven't been the best at following that rule. But hey, we can go a few rounds once we're back."

"No. We're having sex now."

Narumi spluttered "Whoa-" but was cut off by when he had to bite his lip to stop the noises.

Shūsaku had latched his lips to Narumi's neck and had pressed himself closer, moving his leg to cause more friction to Narumi cock. Narumi keep his lip between his teeth, his jugular sensitive to Shūsaku's tongue. Shūsaku forced Narumi's hands up, pinning them with just one of his hands. Narumi knew he could get out if he wanted to, he just didn't want to. Shūsaku's free hand moving to start removing Narumi's uniform. Loosening his collar first so he could get better access for his lips before moving to unclasp his Trident's belt, Sam Browne belt, and finally his web belt.

Shūsaku wasn't slowing down, moving away from Narumi in order to get access to the buttons on his coat. Undoing it on one side so that it slipped open so Shūsaku could get access to his entire torso. Shūsaku pressed himself close again, rubbing his leg against Narumi's member. Mouth lapping at Narumi's shoulders. Narumi felt like the room was boiling to the point even having his uniform loose didn't seem to be helping. Shūsaku's mouth was warm and moist leaving a saliva trail along his shoulders. Shūsaku lifted his leg again to add pressure, Narumi moving to his toes. Narumi started to lower and raise himself automatically to try to get release.

Narumi was expecting this to just be a quick rub and release but Shūsaku suddenly flipped Narumi over, causing a small curse to leave his lips. He undid Narumi's trousers hastily before the hand that was pinning his hands left. Narumi gripped at the wall in front of him as Shūsaku thrust forward forcing him into the wall. Shūsaku reached for his pocket, glad that he had decided to buy lube before the meeting instead of after. Shūsaku removed his gloves in order to coat them.

Narumi glands over his shoulder dazed and stared at him confused. However Shūsaku's eyes were glazed over and he wasn't paying attention. Shūsaku's uncovered hand settled on Narumi's waist before sliding down his thigh then back up to grab his waistband. Shūsaku pulled it down gently, just enough so Narumi's ass would've been exposed if his uniform coat wasn't so long. Shūsaku massaged his ass cheek and Narumi gripped at the wall, letting out a groan. Shūsaku stuck one slick finger in quickly, feeling Narumi clench and tremble at the sudden intrusion.

"Shūsaku..."

Narumi's fingers scraped at the wall in front of him, gasping and trying to relax. Shūsaku's arm hovering on the wall next to his head, he could still feel him close despite them not touching. Shūsaku pressed himself onto Narumi's back, face buried into Narumi's hair. He inhaled lightly and a tingling sensation shot up Narumi's back due to the ticklish sensation. He felt embarrassed realizing he was stuck between Shūsaku's body and the wall in front of him.

"Yes Makoto?" his breath ghosting over Narumi's upper neck, he shivered.

Narumi took a few breaths before responding "We shouldn't..."

Shūsaku gave a kiss to his neck, the hand that was steadying himself on the wall moving to tug at Narumi's ponytail "Shouldn't what?"

"Not here." Narumi felt his hair fall free as Shūsaku pulled the hair band loose.

Shūsaku poked another finger at Narumi's entrance "We've gone this far, do you really want to wait?"

"Waiting is bet- ah- better than being caught." Narumi groaned as the second finger was added. Shūsaku wasting no time in starting to stretch him.

"You're only saying that because you're the one mostly nude. Don't worry, whoever comes in will see me first, they won't see you at all."

Narumi moaned and hung his head "Th-that's not true... Shūsaku..."

"Hmm?"

Narumi's legs began to tremble "If we're doing this, move faster."

Shūsaku shoved a third finger in, the intrusion a little painful due to Narumi's heightened senses. Someone could walk in. The thought was so embarrassing but he didn't want this to stop. Couldn't figure out why he was still letting this happen. His skin crawling in a new way, he was feeling exalted. Narumi bit his lip again and thrust his hip back, he wanted this to be quick. He didn't need any more preparation but Shūsaku still keep scissoring his rear.

"Faster." Narumi demanded.

"I need to stretch you properly. Be patient."

Narumi's face burned "I'll give you a quick blow job if you hurry up."

Shūsaku blinked confused, not expecting that. Shūsaku turned Narumi around to give him a heated kiss before pushing his shoulders to get him to kneel. Narumi blinked dazed for a bit before with trembling hands (a fact he regretted) Narumi undid the zipper to Shūsaku's trousers. Letting the pants slide down his slender legs a bit before reaching into his underwear to pull him out. Narumi instinctively swallowed before taking the tip into his mouth. He really didn't want to be caught giving Shūsaku a blow job but anything to speed this up, anything to get them both to their release.

Narumi was less reserved than normal, something about the environment must have been lowering that. He knew if he got Shūsaku hard now then the next part would go faster. Narumi's tongue was trying to reach every inch available so they could get to the main attraction. Shūsaku was entranced, arms on the wall to brace himself, head hanging low so he could watch. Narumi was always so beautiful in a rugged way. Shūsaku gave a happy hum of encouragement, taking the time to enjoy the small amount of time he'd have Narumi's lips down there. However, the thought of being inside him was equally as appealing.

"Okay, let's continue."

Narumi pulled away, wiping his mouth as a saliva trail was left there. Shūsaku pulled him back up and flipped him around. Shūsaku made sure to use the lube on himself before he moved to kept one of his hands on Narumi's lower stomach, the other guiding himself inside. He pulled Narumi back to meet him and he could feel him squirm and try not to make any noise. It didn't seem to be uncomfortable so Shūsaku was glad. Shūsaku slowly slid in and only stopped once he was all the way in. Holding Narumi in place as his boyfriend trembled and tried to lean heavily on the wall.

Shūsaku could only smile because he didn't dare move yet. The excitement he was feeling was not enough to make him forget that this could be painful for Narumi. Shūsaku gently rubbed Narumi's stomach to try to relax him, humming into his hair. Narumi leaning back into the sensations, moan cut off by him having a firm bite on his lips. Narumi was the first to move, sinking backwards to try to get this to continue. Shūsaku complied and shifted backwards to slide back in carefully.

Narumi whined a bit and thrust backwards to meet him, indicating he wasn't going to take this slowly. Shūsaku speed up only slightly at that point and Narumi was forced against the wall. Narumi's gloved hands gripped at it. Hissing as Shūsaku thrust in deep and Narumi's dick was pressed into the wall. The pressure was really pleasant and Narumi felt oddly comfortable with his cock rubbing against the rough surface. Although, he liked Shūsaku's soft hands better and Narumi suddenly wondered when Shūsaku had removed his gloves.

Shūsaku thrust in again, settling in deep and rubbing against Narumi's prostrate. Narumi bit his lip, wishing he could let his voice out. The idea of being heard was scary but Narumi felt himself twitch at the thrill. Narumi let out breathy sounds whenever Shūsaku pulled away, the only sound he'd allow himself to make. Shūsaku was making soft grunts as he moved. Desperately starting a fast pace, hitting Narumi's sweet spot repeatedly. Shūsaku let out a soft groan by Narumi's ear, the warm breath making Narumi's hitch. Narumi thrust forward into the wall to get friction to his dick, hoping Shūsaku would get the message to touch him there.

Narumi growled when Shūsaku abruptly removed himself, trying to figure out why the hell he stopped. Narumi's ears picking up on faint sounds near the door and Shūsaku pressed close again. Narumi was internally panicking but Shūsaku wasn't moving, wasn't letting him pull away from the wall. The door knob jingled for a second before it was released and the door remained shut. Narumi let a sigh of relief and Shūsaku's body detensed as well. Must have been lost and went to the wrong door. The silence stretched on and Narumi relaxed from his shock. Narumi let out a surprised sound as he was spun around.

"Shūsaku-"

Shūsaku had bent down to remove Narumi's boots so he could get his pants off. Narumi wondered what the hell he was doing. Narumi's legs felt a little weak and part of him just wished Shūsaku would place his lips on his most sensitive part. He was almost certain that would've caused him to cum right then and there. Shūsaku didn't and as soon as he was done removing Narumi's pants and boxers, he pushed Narumi back against the wall. Shūsaku began tugging on both of Narumi's legs to force him up. Narumi did as he was shown and wrapped his legs around Shūsaku, finding friction to keep them there due to Shūsaku's clothes still being on.

Shūsaku removed his hands from his legs, one to grab Narumi's lower back, the other reaching low to grab his own dick. Narumi bit Shūsaku's clothed shoulder to stop the moan at being re-entered. Narumi's legs instinctively clenching in order to keep himself there and Shūsaku pressed them both closer to the wall. It was weird being suspending in the air like this. Narumi's hands were clutching the wall behind him so Shūsaku had to hold him up with the wall's help. Once he got his balance, Shūsaku began thrusting in at a fast pace, not holding back.

Narumi found the sensation oddly pleasurable, the slight weightless feeling it created seeming to enhance the feelings pumping through him. Narumi didn't dare move though, letting Shūsaku thrust into him in whatever way he pleased. Narumi bit his lips again before reaching forward with his hands to get a good grip at Shūsaku's shoulders. Only then did he lean forward to press a hard kiss to Shūsaku's lips. Shūsaku moaning into it and his hand moved to grab Narumi's cock as he rammed in harder.

Narumi had to cling hard to Shūsaku's shoulders, not trusting the wall to keep him up as Shūsaku set a rougher pace. Narumi moaned into another kiss, loving the feeling of Shūsaku hitting him deep. Narumi's toes curled instinctively at each hit to his prostrate. Reveling in the rough friction on his back, the sharp movements that forced that upon him. What was even better was the way the thrusts would force Narumi up, only to have him slink down as Shūsaku pulled away. It meant Shūsaku was in him longer even with the fast pacing.

Narumi felt his cock twitch in eagerness. He was getting so close, slightly lost in the sensations flooding him. Shūsaku seemed to be getting there too as his grip wasn't as tight on his back anymore. Narumi held on tighter with his legs and arms but felt it was unnecessary. He felt like he was securely in place, tucked heatedly between Shūsaku and the wall. Shūsaku's pacing became erratic but his thrusts remained precise. Shūsaku let out a heavy breath before Narumi was smashed against the wall. Shūsaku pushing them forward, using the wall to keep Narumi in place as he plunged inside deep. It was there that he came, Shūsaku shuddering and forcing himself to keep quiet.

Narumi let out a groan, twitching his hips greedily, begging Shūsaku not to stop thrusting into him until he could cum too. Shūsaku complied, hitting Narumi's prostrate relentlessly and tugging his dick as he did. Narumi gave a happy hum, head leaned back with a small thump against the wall. Shūsaku's lips found his jugular and the stimulation caused Narumi to cum. Shūsaku pressed him fully into the wall as he did, Narumi's fingers reaching back in an attempt to cushion himself there. He could feel himself twitch into the fabric of Shūsaku's uniform as he found his release. Shūsaku's hand on his mouth, covering the noises attempting to rush out.

Narumi panted hard, surprised Shūsaku could still hold him in the air since Shūsaku normally wasn't capable. Hazy eyes searched Shūsaku's expression who looked as lost in his gratification as Narumi did. Narumi locked his arms tighter before lifting his hips up to slip Shūsaku out of himself, cringing slightly at the slight uncomfortable feel. His back and rear were probably going to be sore. Shūsaku stumbled slightly and used the wall to keep Narumi up before grabbing his legs to help him off of himself and letting them stay in their position for a bit. Shūsaku breathing heavily, sweat matting his hair to his face. Eyes closed to bask in the feeling of having Narumi like this.

Then in a quick second they opened and he was focused again. Shūsaku lowered them gently, sitting on the floor with Narumi mostly naked on his lap. Narumi blinked at him before Shūsaku kissed him sweetly without an ulterior motive. Narumi smiled into the kiss and stayed still as he felt Shūsaku lifting his hair up to put it back into a ponytail. Narumi pulled away only after he was done, Shūsaku staring at him for a bit becoming captivated. Shūsaku stroked his cheek in an affectionate gesture. Narumi exhaled to concentrate. He really wanted to leave before someone came in, even if it meant interrupting Shūsaku's forms of affection.

"Hey, we should head home."

Shūsaku gave a quiet nod.

Narumi suddenly biting his bruised lip "You probably should've removed your clothes."

"Ah?"

"I sort of came all over your uniform."

Shūsaku glanced down "Guess I shouldn't have turned you around."

Shūsaku frowned, not sure what to do about this predicament. "Serves you right." Narumi teased.

"I didn't hear you complaining, if anything I only heard encouragement."

"Shut up."

Shūsaku looked at his uniform, glancing around before helping Narumi to his feet. Shūsaku redid his pant's zipper before handing him tissues from his trouser pocket so Narumi could clean up and begin putting on his uniform. Shūsaku searched the locker room, before finding something he could clean off his uniform with. Glad their uniform was black so the stains couldn't be seen. He just had to hope the scent wouldn't be too strong. Shūsaku wandered back and Narumi gave him a sheepish smile. The two moved to the door, double checking their appearance and bracing themselves to leave. Shūsaku suddenly stopped Narumi before he left, Narumi shooting him a confused look.

"So... how about those extra rounds at home?"

Narumi smacked him on the side of the head, face burning "Who do you think you're bossing around!?"

"Well, that's not a no."

* * *

 **A/N:** Nothing to say but I think I'm starting to get a good grasp on their characteristics.  
Happy Valentines Day~ :D


End file.
